As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
FIG. 1 depicts selected elements of an example prior art information handling system 1. Information handling system 1 includes a host 10, which may include processing resources (e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources) in a case 12.
Case 12 may include any chassis, cabinet, tower, box, and/or enclosure appropriate for housing information handling system 1. Storage resources may include volatile storage or memory and/or persistent storage, e.g., disk storage, flash memory or other type of erasable read only memory (ROM), and the like.
Information handling system 1 may also include various other peripheral or I/O devices known in the field of data processing system design, such as a display 20, a keyboard 30, and a mouse 32 shown in FIG. 1. Display 20 may include any information display for visual presentation of images, texts, and/or other output from information handling system 1 (e.g., a monitor).
FIG. 2 depicts selected elements of an example prior art information handling system 2. Information handling system 2 may include a mobile information handling device, e.g., laptop 10a shown in FIG. 2 or any other type of mobile computing device (e.g., a tablet computer, a notebook computer, a PDA, a cellphone, etc.). Information handling system 2 may include processing resources (e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources) in a case 12a. 
Information handling system 2 may also include various other peripheral or I/O devices known in the field of data processing system design, such as a display 20a, a keyboard 30a, and a touchpad 32a shown in FIG. 2.
Case 12a may include any chassis, cabinet, tower, box, and/or enclosure appropriate for housing information handling system 2. Display 20a may include any information display for visual presentation of images, texts, and/or other output from information handling system 2 (e.g., a monitor). Keyboard 30a may include any arrangement of buttons and/or keys designed for the input of text, characters, and/or operational controls for information handling system 2.
Laptop 10a may also include processing resources, e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources. Storage resources may include volatile storage or memory and/or persistent storage, e.g., disk storage, flash memory or other type of erasable read only memory (ROM), and the like.